Talk:Gormlaith Gaunt
Three things I noticed about Gormlaith as I read the Ilvermorny artcle. 1. Gormlaith and her sister, Rionach, are from the Gaunt family. When Rionach married she took on her husband, William's last name, Sayre. Gormlaith was constantly refer to as Gaunt. Does this imply that she was a spinster-never married? 2. Gormlaith lived in the 17th centrury. We were introduced to Corvinus Gaunt that lived in the 18th century. Gormlaith could be Corvinus' aunt or greataunt. 3. Gormlaith wanted to raise Isolt the right way as descendant of Salazar Slytherin and Morrigan. Slytherin being Isolt's maternal ancestor and Morrigan being her paternal ancestor. But why does, Gormlaith who ancestor is also Slytherin, care that the Morrigan line stay pure too. Why not just emphasize on the Slytherin/Gaunt line stay pure? Like Marvolo, in HBP, he only mention the locket and ring both belong to Slytherin locket, despite the ring originally was Antoch Peverell. I have a theory. Maybe by Gormalith time, the Gaunts have already began their inbreeding with their cousins. Morrigan and Gaunts. So that Morrigan was also Gormlaith's ancestor.Seasrmar (talk) 02:26, June 29, 2016 (UTC) # Gormlaith was unmarried, yes. There was no husband or offspring, or else Isolt would've known about them (and the American branch wouldn't think that Gormlaith was the last of the Gaunts). # Could be. And it could not be. Right now, the precise familial relationship between Gormlaith and Corvinus is unclear. # Gormlaith is described as a "fanatical pure-blood", so I take it one could reasonably assume she was concerned about any pure-blood bloodlines becoming intertwined with those of Muggles (that's the whole twisted logic behind Pure-bloods labelling other Pure-bloods Blood traitors). That alone is not sufficient evidence to say that she was, too, descended from Morrigan. (That said, I should correct you, there -- Marvolo Gaunt does refer to the Peverells when talking about the ring in HBP; he makes it a point of saying that the Deathly Hallows symbol etched onto it is the Peverell crest). -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 02:37, June 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks for the correction on 3. About 2, yes it's all just speculation, but if may add to what I said. If what I said is true, Gormlaith and Rionach may have at least 2 brothers, whom have kids and carry on the Gaunt names. One lead to Corvinus, who was described as an antecedent of Marvolo. I didn't get what antecedent mean but I assume like ancestor just nor direct. So another Gaunt brother lead to Marvolo. Seasrmar (talk) 22:35, June 30, 2016 (UTC) ::: Gormlaith doesn't have to have any brothers or children for the Gaunt name to continue. She didn't even have any brothers who may have had children anyway. Isolt said she didn't have any other family in Ireland. She lived with Gormlaith for twelve years. Gormlaith would have mentioned any other family who may or may not share her beliefs. Her parents would have too. ::: Besides, there may be more than one branch of a family name. Slytherin may have had more than one child of which one led to Gormlaith and one led to Corvinus or Merope Gaunt. Slytherin may even have had more than one grandchild of which one led to Gormlaith and the other to Corvinus or Merope Gaunt. Similar to how Harry is a very distant cousin to Tom Riddle because Harry was a descendant of Ignotus Peverell and Tom was a descendant of Cadmus Peverell. Since according to you Corvinus was once said to be an antecedent to Marvolo Gaunt and therefore Merope and Tom Riddle, he was therefore probably the direct ancestor of them. But Gormlaith certainly was not closely related to them and she didn't have any brothers. She is part of an entirely separate branch of the family - a very distant cousin so to say - similar to how Harry is a very distant cousin of Tom. Their bloodline became seperate branches of the name before Gormlaith was born. --May32 (talk) 11:33, July 1 2016 (UTC) Similar to Rapunzel the story of Gormlaith and Isolt reminds me of the story of Rapunzel. in particular that Gormlaith kidnaps Isolt, just like Mother Gothel kidnaps Rapunzel.Katmare Sparkles (talk) 10:45, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Gormflaith Wikipedia Reference Link It looks like the link provided to the Gormflaith Wikipedia page (which happens to be a mobile link) no longer works. I tried to change it to a working link , but I couldn't figure out how. Since I figured another user or a staff member may know how, I thought I'd bring attention to the issue. Garr9988 (talk) 17:25, July 4, 2018 (UTC) : . -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 18:11, July 4, 2018 (UTC)